The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC010’. Variety ‘SAKPXC010’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in July 2007. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa line named ‘5Bdw-7b-1A-1’ (unpatented), which had a pink flower color with an unknown vein color and a creeping plant habit. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid petunia line named ‘AM6-99A-3’ (unpatented), which had a light pink flower color and a mounding plant habit.
In July 2007, an F1 generation from the initial hybridization was grown and approximately 120 seeds were obtained. In August 2007, 120 seeds were sown and the plants were cultivated in a greenhouse, with only one plant surviving and blooming. Segregation in the F1 generation resulted in the one plant having a rose flower color with red-purple veins and a purple mid vein and a mounding plant growth habit. In December 2007, a plant was selected that exhibited a rose with vein flower color and a mounding plant growth habit.
In February 2008, the selection was vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings, and the plants were cultivated in an open field. In May 2008, the selection was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. In August 2008, the selection was propagated again and plants were cultivated. In December 2008, it was confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the selection were fixed and stable. The selection was given the experimental name ‘K2008-J-223’. The selection was later named ‘SAKPXC010’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.